How can sorry ever mend a broken heart?
by Ashley1511
Summary: What can I say...when words can't make it better? What can I do, when I can't forgive myself for what I've done?


**_What can I say, when words can't make it better?_**

Haley looked at the paper in front of her. She had the pen in her hand, but somehow, she couldn't force herself to sign it…not really. She may have walked away from him, but this was her husband. The man she loved; how could he truly want this?

He told her they were over. He gave her an ultimatum. This was his fault. Okay, so it wasn't, she knew that…but she wasn't about to take all of the blame for their marriage falling apart.

Picking up the phone, she dialled his number slowly. As she listened to the ringer, she closed her eyes.

_This is Nathan, you know what to do._

"Hey, it's uh, it's me." She said quietly. "I um, I have the papers in front of me…but I can't do it Nathan. I can't sign these. I can't throw our marriage away like some old toy that can't be fixed. We can work on this, Nathan. I don't know what to say, to make any of this better for you, but I know there's only one thing I need to hear, and it's that you love me. Do you love me, Nathan? Because Love…love can overcome anything, we just have to try. I know that…but just tell me how to make it better, Nathan. I would take you back in a heartbeat, but I know you won't have me; not yet. Just tell me how I can prove to you that I still love you…that I want you, and I need you in my life. Tell me what to do to make it better Nathan, please." She let out a sigh, as a lone tear fell. "I love you." She whispered softly, before she hung up, allowing the rapidly increasing volume of tears cascade onto the papers.

**_What do I do, when I can't forgive myself for what I've done?_**

Nathan looked at the copy of the papers that he had made. They had his signature on them. He sent them to Haley. He was such an idiot. There was nothing more he could do now; he signed them. Why the hell did he sign them?

He threw his cell phone onto his bed, and kicked a shelf in frustration. "Stupid!" He yelled. "Stupid idiot!" He kicked harder, before yelping and grabbing his foot. He didn't have time to get to his cell, when he realized it had been ringing. It stopped quickly, and he instantly recognized the number. Haley. His Haley.

She would be calling to tell him she signed them. He was such an idiot! He gave her the ultimatum in the first place! What right did he have to ask her for a divorce? No right! Right?

**_Where can I go, when memories are tearing me apart?_**

He took a deep breath as he saw the figure sitting at the bench. He was glad she came here…but he couldn't be here with her. He stopped running and watched from a few steps behind. She just sat…staring at the beads on her wrist. She had no purse, no books, not even a coat with her. Just her bracelet.

"I know you're there." She said, before turning around.

"Why are you here?" He asked her, as he felt the droplets splash onto his head. "Why did you come here?"

"Home?" Haley asked him. "Because I missed this place. I didn't want to tour, Nathan. It was good, for a while, but I missed you. I missed home." She said honestly, as she stood, pulling her now damp hair back.

"No, here." He gestured around them. "The docks. Why are you here?"

"It's our spot, isn't it?" She asked him, her voice a little louder, to go over the rain. "I always come here, when I remember you." She told him. "This is my favourite place in the whole of the town; thanks to you."

"Well stop remembering." He snapped. "And sign the papers." He felt that wall going up again. He couldn't let her in, not again. She was going to leave again, he was sure of it.

"I'm sorry, Nathan!" She yelled after him. "I'm sorry!"

"That's great Haley." He looked right at her. "Now tell me, how can sorry _ever_ mend a broken heart?"

******_How can sorry ever mend a broken heart?_**

"What are you doing?" Brooke looked to her best friend and raised an eyebrow. It was Friday night and she was home…alone…with ice cream. Everyone was going to Tric tonight, Fall Out Boy were passing through and landed a last minute set…everyone except Haley. "Get up, you're coming."

"No." Haley pouted. "Nathan's going to be there, and I don't want to see him." She said confidently. "I broke his heart." Her voice went to a whisper, as she looked to her ice cream. "I just have to let him…move on. I have to let go."

"Oh no." Brooke whipped the tub from her friend's hands and pulled Haley up. "Move." She pushed her out of the room and through the bathroom door. "Shower." She insisted, as she closed the door, locking herself and Haley in the bathroom.

"But I-"

"Do I have to put you in there, with all your clothes on?" Brooke raised an eyebrow, her hands on her hips. Haley was just as stubborn, as her hands rested on her own hips, glaring at Brooke. Brooke shrugged, grabbed Haley's sides, a shriek eliciting from the blonde's mouth, and pushed her into the shower. Holding Haley with one hand, she turned the hot water on, soaking herself in the process, before turning it off, with Haley's yells of "Fine! Okay!"

"Thank you." Brooke smiled sweetly, leaving the shower. "I'll get you an outfit to wear, you better be out in ten minutes, or I'm coming in to get you!"

By the time Haley was stepping out of the shower, Brooke was hammering on the door. "Shut up Brooke, I'm coming!" She called out, closing the shower door.

"Hey, do what you want in shower time. I get that Nathan's not doing it for you right now, but don't tell me about it!" Brooke told her through the door.

"Shut up." Haley retorted, as she opened the door wide. "I still don't want to go, and it's going on record that you are forcing me."

"Do you see a gun anywhere?" Brooke asked, looking around, sarcastically. Haley rolled her eyes, and sat down on her bed, towel wrapped around her.

"No, No I don't see a gun, but I do see something just as Lethal."

"What?"

"You." Haley glared, as Brooke threw a shirt at her.

**_**Michelle McManus**_**

"Brooke I have a bad-"

"Haley it's going to be fine." Brooke assured her friend, she they entered the all ages club. "Just have some fun. Maybe Nathan will be here, see you dressed all hot, and realize his ass of a mistake." She suggested. "Let's get a drink."

"No." Haley swallowed. "I…I just want to go home." Brooke turned to look at her best friend, who was now on the verge of tears. Her eyes were concentrating on the dance floor, where _her_ husband, was dancing with a redhead.

"Haley, I'm so s-"

"Don't." Haley just shook her head. "I just want to go home. You enjoy yourself."

**_How can I hope? When everything is hopeless._**

"I can't believe it." She whispered, as she held the phone to her ear. "I mean…how can he be so ready to move on? I get that he doesn't want me back, but…but why does he have to move on so fast?" She sobbed to her sister, Quinn.

"Bub, he's a guy." Quinn whispered. "You're seventeen, there'll be plenty more for you too. There's lots of guys out there." She kissed the top of her younger sisters head.

"But he's the only one that matters." Haley whispered, as she swiped at her crying eyes.

**_Why do I try, when nothing I can do will bring you back?_**

"You ass!" Brooke walked up to Nathan and pushed him right away from the red head. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"What?" Nathan questioned, his brow furrowing. "How much have you had to drink Brooke? In case you forgot, I'm a single man, who ca-"

"Haley saw you dancing with her!" Brooke hit his chest hard. "She's ran home crying, really Nathan? Are you telling me that you don't love her anymore? That you wouldn't do anything to be happy with her again? Because all you have to do is apologize!" She said clearly. "That thing that Haley has done a million times; she is crazy about you, and I know you still love her too." Brooke told him. "I saw you parked outside our apartment yesterday, and by the way, it's a little creepy."

"I can't take her back Brooke." Nathan shuffled his feet. "Not after all I've said to her."

"Yes you can!" She told him loudly. "She would take you back in a heartbeat! She would give up _everything _for you! She would stop playing, writing, she would follow you to Duke, without even applying to Stanford, hell, she would quit college altogether if you asked her to, as long as she could be with you again! You, Nathan Scott." She prodded his chest. "Are turning into the ass you used to be; before Haley. You don't even know a damn good thing when you see it!"

Nathan stared, as Brooke walked away from him. It took him only moments before he was running out of the club, and along Market Street, on the way to the apartment he knew so well.

**_Why do I dry my crying eyes, when I know that tears will start?_**

"I'll get it." Quinn stood and walked through the bedroom and to the front door of the apartment, whilst Haley lay in her bed, the duvets surrounding her, as she sobbed into her hands.

"She doesn't want to see you right now." Quinn seethed, as Nathan stood in front of her. "Or ever, for that matter."

"I want to hear it for myself." He told Quinn, before pushing past, and walking into what used to be their bedroom. "Haley…" He whispered, causing her to turn her head. She watched him stand in the doorway. "I'm sorry."

"How can sorry ever mend a broken heart, Nathan?" She whispered snidely, recalling what he had said to her. "Go be with your slut."

"No." Nathan shook his head. "You don't understand." He ran to her side, as though he had a race with someone else. "I'm sorry for telling you that we were over if you went on tour, and for everything after that…and I'm sorry that I lost my virginity to your sister." He said, straight faced. "If I had known it was her, I would have told you straight away."

"You can't possibly think a few nice words will change anything, Nathan. You said I broke your heart, and seeing you tonight…you broke mine too."

"Then why don't we fix them, together? Sorry might not be able to fix everything...but we can. We're Nathan and Haley."

**_How can sorry ever mend a broken heart?_**


End file.
